We'll Be Fine
by naley10
Summary: Puck makes a promise, but can he keep it? Oneshot, maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should be writing for Dancing Emotions, but so much has happened. Family problems, vaction, school. And I'm graduating high school on Sunday! Woohoo :) This is just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. Read and review please!**

**Sadly I don't own Glee!**

"Open up please!" Rachel screamed as she pounded on the choir room door. "Please open the door." Suddenly the door opened and Rachel was pulled in to the room. She didn't have a chance to see who had pulled her in before she heard the lock clicking and was being pulled into someone's chest. She inhaled deeply to find the scent of clean air with a touch of lemon. "Noah," she said before bursting into tears.

"You're okay, Berry. It's okay settle down," Puck said leading Rachel over to the bleachers. He pulled out of the hug and pushed her hair out of her eyes. When he pulled his hand away he noticed something red on his fingers. "What happened, Rachel?" he asked now noticing the cut that went from the middle of her forehead to her right eyebrow. Rachel just continued to cry. "Berry, you need to tell me what happened? Are you hurt?" Puck asked grabbing her arms trying to get her attention.

"Ahh," she screamed backing away from Puck.

"It's me. Berry, it's me, Noah," Puck said softly. He saw her eyes come out of a daze as she looked up at him. "You have to tell me if you are hurt," he told her as he looked her up and down for anymore blood.

"I do not believe that I am hurt," she said. Leave it to Rachel to be polite during this. "Although my forehead does hurt a little bit."

"Maybe that has something to do with the huge fucking gash in your forehead."

"What? Oh my…" Rachel said touching her forehead and feeling the gash.

"Berry, what happened in the hallway?" Puck asked.

Rachel thought back to a few minutes ago. "I was at my locker when I noticed some hockey player coming towards me with a slushie. He was about to hit me with it when we heard the gunshots go off. I spun around to see where they had come from when I saw…when I saw the gunmen. I ran the other way, but I slipped on the slushie. I must have gotten the cut from the glass from the door that one of the bullets hit," Rachel explained.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad," he told her looking at the cut once more. "We just need something to stop the bleeding," he said looking around the room. Without finding something, he got up and found a scissors in one of the drawers. He cut a slit in his sleeve and ripped part of it off. "Here, just hold this on there," he told Rachel giving her the piece of the sleeve.

"Thank you," she told him holding the piece to her forehead. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke up. "Noah?"

"What, Berry?"

"We're going to be okay, right?" she asked quietly.

Noah looked into her eyes. "Yeah, we will be fine," he told her. They sat around in silence again. "How's your head?"

"Um," Rachel said taking the piece of fabric off her forehead. "I don't know. Did it stop bleeding?"

Puck swiped his thumb over Rachel's cut. "You're good," he told her.

"Thanks," she said as she went to throw away the bloody fabric. As she turned to walk back to the bleachers, the doorknob started to jiggle. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes locked with Puck's.

Puck looked into Rachel's widened eyes and put his hands up telling her to stay still. His eyes went to the doorknob when it jiggled again. He slowly got up from his chair and walked over to Rachel. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't move," he whispered into her ear. He felt her tiny hands grabbed at material on his chest. He pulled her closer and held her tighter. "We are slowly going to move to Mr. Schue's office. We have to move together. And if I tell you to run, do it. Don't look back, just run to the office and lock the door. Got it?" he whisper asked. He felt Rachel nod her head against his chest. "Rach, answer me."

"Got it," she whispered gripping his shirt tighter.

"On the count of three, we are going to start moving. One, two," Puck started. He felt Rachel jump when the doorknob jiggled yet again. "You're fine. Three," he finished as he started towards the office. He pulled Rachel a little before she followed him. They were almost to the office when they heard another gun shot. Both of their heads turned towards the door. Rachel screamed when she saw that the door started to open. "Run," Puck yelled pushing Rachel towards the door.

"Noah!" she screamed as she was pushed unto the floor of the office. She heard the door shut tight and the lock click into place. "Noah," she yelled crawling over to where he had slid onto the floor. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked looking him over for any bleeding.

"I'm fine," he said holding her arms down. "Just let me think for a minute," he told her looking around the room. "Go into the corner and stay there," he told her looking at the only corner that couldn't be seen from the door. She did what he told her and watched as he peeked his head out the door window. He quickly shot back down, and scooted over to the corner with Rachel.

"Is someone out there?" She whispered.

"Yes. We have to stay quiet," he told her. He scooted closer to her, before sighing and pulling her into his lap. He felt her tense, before she relaxed in his arms. They heard someone moving around the choir room. Chairs and music stands were hitting the floor. Rachel curled into Puck more when the doorknob to the office jiggled. The gunman had gotten smart with the choir room door and tried to run into the door. The door jerked, but not much. Rachel turned her head into Puck's neck and he laid his chin on her head. He ran his hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her. The door jerked again and Puck knew that the lock wouldn't hold. "Rachel, you need to listen to me."

"What, Noah?" she asked not removing her head from his neck.

"This guy is going to get in here. You need to let me do all the talking and if there is any chance to escape you need to take it."

"I'm not leaving you, Noah," Rachel told him finally looking up into his eyes.

"You need to take any chance to escape," he told her again.

"I am not leaving you here alone," she repeated.

Puck was about to respond when the door burst open. He tightened his grip on Rachel as they both watched the gunman look around the office. He finally turned towards them and they could see the sick smile through his mask. "Well, well, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman," the man said twirling his gun.

"How the fuck do you know who we are?" Puck asked slowly turning so Rachel was out of the man's sight.

"I think I hit the jackpot. Get up now," he yelled at them. Rachel started to get up, but Puck kept his grip on her. "Now!" he yelled pointing the gun at them. Slowly, Puck released his grip and they both stood up. Puck moved in front of Rachel to protect her. "I was hoping that I would run into you today, Rachel," he started. Rachel gasped at her name. "I searched for you. I finally came to the choir room hoping you would be in here. Oh and look here you are. Too bad we have company," he said looking at Puck. The gunman started to walk towards them, and Puck felt Rachel's hands come around his waist. The closer he got to them, the closer Puck pushed the two of them to the wall. Rachel buried her head into Puck's back not wanting to look at the gunman. "Don't be shy now," he said as he reached out to touch her hair.

"Don't touch her," Puck said through clenched teeth.

"I'll be doing the talking here," he said to Puck.

The gunman started to walk backwards, and Puck felt Rachel relax. "Now we all know that Rachel Berry isn't shy. Rachel Berry is the bossy, abrasive, shooting for my dreams, and won't stop till I get them hot piece of ass. I mean look at you at Sectionals. You blew everyone out of the water with your solo. I saw those dance moves. The way you looked into Finn's eyes. Hell you even sat on my lap when you were in the audience."

During the speech, Rachel went back to Sectionals. _The gunman was there? He was watching her that whole time? Wait did he just say that I sat on his lap? _She thought back even harder to her solo from Sectionals. She had went through the audience, but she had only sat on one person's lap. "Jacob?" she questioned speaking up for the first time.

"Ah, you finally figured it out," he said taking off his mask. "Good job."

"What the hell, Jew-fro?" Puck questioned squishing Rachel more into the wall. There was no way that he was letting Jacob get anywhere near Rachel.

"For two years, I have longed for you Rachel," he started looking directly at Rachel. "Those short skirts you wear. You wear them to tease me, don't you? I have dedicated my whole blog to you. I know that you like it, because you gave me your panties to stop the story about Quinn and Finn's baby from coming out. You almost showed me your bra for a good interview. I mean look at us on the bus to Sectionals, you couldn't get enough of me. So, why can't you just admit it? We belong together. Everyone knows it."

Puck and Rachel stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "I don't feel the same way about you Jacob," Rachel stated slowly. "These are all things you have thought up in your head," she told him, coming out from behind Puck.

"No!" Jacob shouted suddenly. "You want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you."

"No, I don't. Now if you will just let Noah and I go, everything will be fine," Rachel tried to reason.

"You aren't going anywhere," Jacob told her. "In fact Puckerman, you can just leave me and Rachel alone."

"No way in hell," Puck said as Rachel grabbed his hand in a death grip.

"I think there is a way," Jacob said pointing the gun at Puck. Puck instinctively pushed Rachel behind him.

"Okay, Jacob. We can get through this without the gun. Why don't you just put it down and we will talk about it?"

"Very funny, Puck. You and I both know that without this gun, I have nothing."

"Please Jacob, just let us go. If you let us go, the police won't go as hard on you. I mean it's not like you shot anyone," Rachel stated. The three teens stayed silent for a moment. "You didn't shoot anyone, did you?"

"That's not the point!" he shouted still pointing the gun at Puck. "Now leave, Puckerman."

"I said I'm not going anywhere," Puck said.

"Well then, I'll just have to take care of you another way," Jacob said straightening his hold on the gun.

"No!" Rachel yelled wrapping her arms around Puck's waist. "I'll go with you. Just don't shoot Puck," she said letting go of Puck's waist and moved to his side.

"Rachel, I'm not leaving you alone," Puck told her.

"I'll be fine," she told him giving his hand a squeeze before looking at the gun. "Jacob would never hurt me, would you?" she asked sweetly moving slowly towards Jacob.

"Of course not," he said watching Rachel walk closer to him.

"I mean you finally got it. I have wanted you these last two years so much. Your blog makes me feel so special," Rachel said before stopping in front of Jacob. "So, what do you say we put this silly gun down, and go somewhere?" she asked. "Alone," she whispered. She watched Jacob start to lower the gun.

"How do I know this isn't some plan?" he asked.

"Oh Jacob," Rachel giggled touching his arm, "I would never joke about this." She watched as the gun finally lowered to his side. "Just put it on the table, so we can get out of here," she whispered to him.

"I don't know about this," he said hesitantly looking at Puck.

"Forget about him. Focus on me," Rachel whispered into his ear before lightly tugging his ear with her teeth. Overcome with emotion, Jacob set the gun down. Rachel quickly pushed the gun to the floor. Puck saw that Jacob was going for it, so he ran towards him. He pushed Rachel out of the way and dove for the gun. "Noah!" Rachel screamed as she watched them wrestle with the gun. She screamed even louder when the gun went off, and both of them rolled away from each other. "Oh my God!" she said rushing over to Puck. "Noah, say something. Please, talk to me." Rachel searched his body for any wounds, and when she didn't find any she looked into his eyes. "Oh Noah," she said when they locked eyes.

"I told you we would be okay," he whispered. They both slowly looked towards Jacob, who now had a bloody stain spreading over his stomach. "Don't look," Puck said pulling her to him. She buried her head in her neck, trying to get the image of Jacob out of her mind. "Come on, we have to get out of here and get to the cops," he told her before gently pushing her off him. They both stood up, and he directed her around Jacob. Once they were out of the choir room, they ran to the nearest exit. As soon as they got outside they were surrounded by the police. The police tried to separate them, but Rachel would not let go of Puck. And Puck would never admit it, but he didn't want to let go of Rachel either.

So here they were now, sitting in the back of the ambulance, Puck with his arm around Rachel holding her close, and Rachel snuggled into his side. They had a blanket around the both of them. They had been questioned by the police, and were waiting for their parents to get them. There was some commotion, and they both looked up from their comfortable silence to see Jacob being pushed out on a stretcher. "Don't look, babe," he told her pulling her closer. She turned her head into his chest, so she wouldn't have to watch Jacob again. "I can't believe that son of a bitch lived," Puck commented quietly. They sat for a few more minutes in silence.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered breaking the silence.

"For what?" Puck asked confused.

"You saved me. You kept your promise that we would be fine. While I don't know about fine mental, but you kept us both safe physically," she started to ramble.

"Berry," Puck said cutting her off.

"Yes, Noah?" she asked looking up at him.

"Shut up," he told her before gently kissing her.

He pulled away and couldn't help but laugh at her dazed eyes. "Okay," she said snuggling back into him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" Puck heard Rachel's name being called. He looked around and saw two men frantically looking around.

"Rach," Puck whispered as he looked down at her sleeping form. "Rachel, you have to wake up," he said as he gently shook her.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel yelled as she jumped up from Puck's side.

"You know them?" Puck asked nodding his head towards the two men.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel yelled from her spot. The two men looked up and their eyes widen when they saw Rachel. "Oh Rachel," Alan said once they got to the ambulance. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked checking her over for any wounds.

"I'm fine, daddy," Rachel said pulling her fathers into a hug. "I was so scared," she told them as tears came to her eyes.

"You're safe now, honey," her Dad, Sam, told her as they all pulled out of the hug. "Now, the police said that you were in the room with the gunman. However did you escape?"

"I have Noah to thank for that," Rachel said as she looked up at Noah.

"You saved our Rachel," Alan asked as both men looked at Puck.

"I really wouldn't say saved her," Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Noah, don't be ridiculous. If you hadn't been there, who knows what Jacob would have done," Rachel said with a shudder.

"What all happened, sweetie," Sam asked.

"Well," Rachel started to explain, but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Noah Puckerman!" someone yelled. Rachel and Puck both looked up to the noise.

"Over here, Ma," Puck yelled when he saw his mom searching anxiously for him.

"Oh my…" she said as she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Can't breathe, Ma," Puck gritted out. "Can you let go?"

"Oh shut it," Mrs. Puckerman, Ana, said as she pulled away from her son. "You were just locked in a room with a gunman, you're lucky that I'm only hugging you."

"I'm fine, Ma," Puck told her as he placed his arm around Rachel again.

"No you're not," Mrs. Puckerman said when she saw some blood on Puck's shirt. "Noah, you are bleeding," she pointed out.

"It's not mine," Puck informed her.

"It's not yours is it Rachel?" Alan asked now noticing the cut on her forehead.

"No, Noah gave me part of his shirt to stop the bleeding," Rachel told everyone. Puck noticed the look his mom gave him when she heard Rachel call him Noah.

"So, what happened?" Ana asked as all three parents looked at the teens.

"Well," Rachel started again. "I was at my locker when I heard two loud pops. When I realized that they were gunshots, I turned to run, but ended up slipping. I must have cut my forehead on a piece of glass from the doors that were hit. Anyway after I got up I ran to the choir room, only to realize that the door was locked. I pounded on the door until Noah opened it. He made sure I was okay, and helped me stop the bleeding of the cut. We were in the choir room for a while, when…when," Puck felt Rachel tense next to him.

"When the door handle started to move," Puck picked up where Rachel left off. "I got to Rachel, and we started to move towards Mr. Schue's office. We were almost there when Jacob got smart and shot the door handle. I pushed Rachel into the office and locked the door before Jacob could see us. While he found us in the office, he revealed himself. He wanted Rachel by herself, but I wasn't leaving her alone. Rachel stepped up and talked him into setting the gun down. When he did, she pushed it to the floor. He was going to go for it, so I pushed Rachel out of the way and tackled him. There was a struggle, and the gun went off."

"Thankfully, Noah was not injured. Once I checked him over, he got us both out of there, and out here. He saved my life," Rachel told the adults.

"Rach," Puck said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, you said the gunman's name was Jacob. Jacob who?" Ana asked.

"Jacob Ben-Israel, dumb fucker," Puck muttered out.

"Noah Eli Puckerman," Ana yelled.

"What?" Puck yelled back. "He brought a gun to school, and threatened to shoot me. I'm not really going to sing his praises."

Before Ana could say anything two police officers walked up. "Excuse me, are you the parents?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the three adults said in unison.

"We are going to need you to sign some forms before we can let them go."

"Okay," the adults said again as they walked off with the officers.

Once the adults walked away Rachel leaned closer into Puck's side. "Why didn't you tell your dads about the slushie?" Puck asked.

"They don't know about them," Rachel told him honestly.

"They have never asked about the stains on your clothes?"

Rachel was quiet for a few moments. "They're usually not home a lot, so they don't see them."

"I'm sorry I ever did that to you," Puck said quietly as he pulled Rachel closer.

"It's okay," Rachel told him. "But Noah?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Hmm," Puck said looking down at her.

"What are we exactly? I mean before today we weren't friends, but then you kissed me before and have put your arm around me. This could just be from all of the emotion from today, even though I have been hoping that it is more than that. I mean I haven't forgotten about that week that we dated, and how stupid I was to break up with you. What was I thinking? Finn has and always will be in love with Quinn. I mean they are the perfect high school couple. The quarterback and the head cheerleader," Rachel rambled.

"Berry, are you going to let me answer the question?" Puck asked when she took a breath. Rachel shook her head no. "Why not?"

"I don't know if I'm going to like your answer," she admitted.

Puck gentle grabbed Rachel's chin and lifted her head, so that their eyes were locked. "I think you are going to like my answer," he said quietly before capturing her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. As Puck pulled away, he looked down at Rachel's still closed eyes.

Rachel rested her forehead on Puck's before opening her eyes. "I like your answer," she said quietly.

"Thought you would," Puck said before capturing her lips again. When Puck was kissing her, Rachel forgot all about the days events. She felt safe in his arms, but what were they now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends that kissed? Or two people that just went through something horrific together? Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. The teenagers pulled away from each other to see their parents standing in front of them. Rachel felt an instant blush come to her cheeks. "Hey, Ma," Puck said as if they hadn't been just caught kissing. "Can we leave now or what?"

Ana just rolled her eyes at her son's actions. "The officers said that you both can leave, but first they need to talk to you about testifying in court."

"We are going to have to go to court?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes, honey," Alan, the lawyer in the family, told her. "They will be charging Jacob, and the officers want to know if you and Noah would be willing to testify in court about what happened in the music room," her father explained.

"Would Jacob be there?" Rachel asked warily.

"Yes, Jacob will be there," Alan told her.

Suddenly Rachel was back in the hallway. She saw all the glass on the floor and felt a pain in her forehead. Next, she was in the choir room. Her head whipped around when the door handle moved. Then, she was being pushed into Mr. Schue's office, as she screamed for Puck. Finally, she was looking at Jacob's lifeless body as blood started staining his shirt. She felt someone grabbing her shoulder's and she screamed.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Sam asked frightened.

Rachel came out of her daze to see four sets of eyes looking at her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm fine," she told everyone.

"I'm going to go get someone to take a look at you," Alan said before running off to find a paramedic.

"Dad, please go find Daddy and tell him I am fine and don't need to get checked out again," Rachel pleaded.

"But, honey, you were not responding for a few minutes there," Sam tried to reason with her.

"Dad," Rachel said with a stern voice. "I am just very exhausted from today, and would like to not be poked and prodded again."

"Okay, I will try," Sam said walking off in the direction that Alan had taken off in.

The three remaining sat in silence, until Puck locked eyes with his mom. He nodded his head to the side, hoping she would get the picture. "Umm, I'm going to go find out when they believe court will be," she said as she hurried off.

"So, where did you go just then?" Puck asked her.

"The hallway, choir room, Mr. Schue's office," Rachel answered. "It all just hit me, I think," she told him.

"You're okay, though right?" he asked.

"I am now," Rachel said with a smile as she cuddled into his side.

"Your father has talked me out of getting you check out again, but I feel that we should at least go somewhere this weekend," Alan said as he and Sam came back to the ambulance. "How about Columbus?" he suggested.

Rachel smiled and just nodded to please her father. "They don't know when court will be, but if you two decide to testify, then we will be contacted."

"I'm testifying," Puck said boldly. "Anything to get him in jail."

"What about you?" Alan asked Rachel.

"I'm going to need some time to think about it," she told everyone honestly.

"Okay," Alan said, "How about we get home and on our way to Columbus?"

"Okay, Daddy," Rachel said as she shrugged the blanket off her shoulders. She looked up at Puck and he looked back at her, before they both turned to look at their parents.

"I guess we'll go get the cars," Ana suggested as they walked away.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Rachel questioned.

"You will," Puck said before kissing her. "Now, come on. You gotta get to Columbus," he said hopping out of the ambulance.

"A whole weekend of my dads obsessing over my every action. Fun times," Rachel said rolling her eyes as Puck helped her of the back of the ambulance.

"Was that sarcasm, Berry?" he asked as they walked towards their parents.

"Why yes it was, Puck," she said with a laugh, not noticing the cringe from Puck when she said his nickname.

"Well I'll see you Monday," he said when they reached their parents. "Don't run into too many crazy gunman," he tried to joke. He noticed Rachel wince. "Too soon?"

"A little," she said as she offered a smile.

"Sorry," he said. She nodded before turning to walk to her fathers' car. Suddenly Puck grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him. "Just be careful," he said quietly before dropping a kiss to her forehead. She nodded again before they went their separate ways.

Rachel took a deep breath before walking into school. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she felt everyone's eyes on her. She took a few more calming breaths before starting the way to her locker. She was surprised to see Puck standing at her locker. "Noah?" she questioned when she finally got to her locker.

"Hey Berry," Puck said nonchalantly. Rachel raised her eyebrows as she started to put in her combination. "What can't a guy stand by his girlfriend's locker after not seeing her for a whole weekend?"

"Girl..girlfriend," Rachel stuttered.

"Yup," Puck said casually.

"I'm sorry, Noah, I'm confused. When did this happen?" Rachel asked now forgetting about her combination.

"Well over the weekend, I realized that I really didn't answer your question. Don't think that I didn't notice the questions in your eyes," he told her. Rachel was stunned into silence. He wanted to be with her? He wanted to be together? "Rach, you going to say anything?" Puck asked slightly nervous.

Rachel shook herself out of her daze, and smiled when as she watched Puck rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She stood on her tiptoes, and gently took his hand from his neck. "I would love to be your girlfriend," she told him.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Rachel said before reaching up again to give him a kiss. When Rachel went to pull away, Puck pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"I like your answer," Puck repeated her words as they pulled away.

"Good," Rachel said with a smile, as she finally put in her locker combination. Rachel couldn't knock the smile off her face, as she got her books for first period. She also couldn't believe that she had a boyfriend, and the boyfriend was Noah Puckerman.

"Um Rach," she heard Puck say.

"Yes, Noah," she said as she closed her locker and looked at him.

"I uh…well…I mean…ugh," he shouted as he hit his fist into his palm.

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked confused.

Puck took a moment to think about what he wanted to say. "Okay, I think that we should take this slow. I mean I've never really been in a functional relationship. I mean unless you call Santana functional. And I want to give you what you deserve," he told her.

"And just what exactly do I deserve?" Rachel asked with the smile still on her face.

"You're Rachel Berry, and you deserve the best," he said with a smirk.

"Well good thing you're the best then," Rachel said shooting a smirk back at him.

"But what about Finn, and Jesse. I mean they were like perfect for you," Puck started, but was cut off by Rachel placing a finger on his lips.

"They mean nothing to me. I have you, and you Noah Puckerman are perfect for me," she told him. Puck just looked at her dumbly. Rachel laughed before taking his hand in hers. "Walk me to class, boyfriend?"

"Of course, babe," Puck said regaining his persona.

As they walked down the hall Rachel noticed everyone stopping to look at them. "I feel like everyone is staring at me," she told him quietly.

"That's cause you're a hot Jew," Puck told her with a smirk.

"Noah," she murmured.

"Just stating the truth," he said when they arrived to her class.

"Will you actually be attending class this morning?" Rachel asked with a pointed look.

"Well I was going to take a few days off. You know give my mind a bit of a rest," Puck said before looking down at Rachel's disappointed look. "But I guess I can make an exception for you."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled before leaning up to give him a kiss. Puck again deepened the kiss, as Rachel melted into it. "What was that for?" she asked once they pulled away.

"Had to give them something to stare at," he told her before walking away. Rachel just shook her head before turning to walk into class. She sat down and got out all her necessary items for class, when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Rach," she heard as she looked up to see Finn staring at her.

"Hello Finn," she said sweetly before going back to organizing her notes.

"So, um how are you? You know after everything?" he asked.

"I am doing well, and so is Noah," she told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Puck was with you. I'll have to ask him how he is doing."

"Yes he was. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been there," Rachel said as the final bell rang. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to pay attention."

"Uh, sure," Finn said before getting up and going to his regular seat.

Rachel sat in her seat and listened as their teacher talked about everything that had happened and that instead of doing work they would be watching a video. Rachel sighed before putting everything away and leaning back into her seat. She thought about her conversation with Finn. _What did he mean that he would have to ask Noah how he is doing? Isn't that something that a best friend would do? Even though they necessarily weren't best friends at the moment, and since she was partially to blame for that. But still if someone who you had been close to was held at gunpoint you think you would be able to get over your fight just to make sure that they were okay. Really what did I ever see in Finn Hudson. _Rachel felt her eyes slowly closing halfway through the movie. She tried staying awake, but ultimately gave into sleep.

Puck walked down the hallway to his girlfriend's class. When he got there he peeked his head in the doorway to notice most of the students gone. He looked around for Rachel, and laughed quietly as she slept. His girlfriend looked so peacefully. He couldn't believe that Rachel Berry was now his girlfriend. Man he couldn't believe that he actually had a girlfriend. He wasn't exactly the relationship type, but there was something different about Rachel. She had something that all the other girls he had been with didn't. Noticing the time, he knew he had to wake her up, or he would be in for a lecture about tardiness. He walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Berry, wake up," he whispered in her ear. She moved slightly, but didn't wake up. "Rachel, you gotta wake up," he tried again. She still didn't wake up. _Time to get creative _Puck thought to himself. He leant down so that he was face to face with her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He placed another one on her nose, and then on her forehead. He kissed behind her ear, a place he knew she loved when he had found it when they were dating for that week.

"Noah," he heard her mumble sleepily.

"Wake up, baby," he said again before kissing the same spot.

"Mmm, Noah," she said again as her eyes blinked open. She sat up and looked around before she remembered where she was. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at Noah confused.

"Waking you up," he told her as he stood back up. A smile came to Rachel's face. So this is what is was like to have a boyfriend. "You ready for Glee?" Puck watched as Rachel tensed in her seat. "What's wrong?"

"It's uh nothing," Rachel said as she started to gather her things.

Puck knelt back down to Rachel's height. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Rachel sighed before looking up at Puck. "It's just that to go to Glee, means we have to go to the choir room, and the last time we were in the choir room we almost lost our lives. I mean who knows what affects Friday will have on us. No one will…"

"Babe," Puck said taking Rachel's hands in his.

"I just don't know if I can go in there," Rachel confessed.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. I know that a lot happened on Friday, but that can't stop you from doing something that you love. And I promise that you will be okay. Do you trust my promise?"

Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head, as Puck pulled her up out of her seat.


End file.
